9.5.1 ABSTRACT: HEALTH SURVEY RESEARCH CENTER Director: Eileen Harwood, Ph.D. The Cancer Center Data Collection Core - Health Survey Research Center - is a fee-for-services internal service organization in the School of Public Health and it provides a variety of service options to support projects involving human subjects. Services and products can be purchased alone or bundled in service "packages" that include: 1. Pre-project consultation - consultation on research plan and design related to data collection and data handling services;cost estimation of providing products and services to support the project when it is funded. May include providing preliminary ideas for questionnaire design and sampling strategies suitable for grant proposals. 2. Project planning and development - bid agreement preparation after study funding is received with details on services and products, timelines and dates for deliverables;development of project protocols for grant applications;data security protocols for hard copy and electronic files;survey instrument planning, design and layout;instrument pre-testing and piloting;design and development of electronic data management tools, such as, study participant tracking databases. 3. Participant sampling, recruitment, and tracking - Probability and non-probability sampling design and services or referral to expert consultants;participant recruitment via mail, telephone, and web-based methods through a study's web portal or other website pathways;clinic scheduling for study participants; handling and processing participation incentives;tracking study participants lost to follow-up;and requesting and handling participant medical records. 4. Data collection - collecting data using a variety of modes: self-administered mail and online questionnaires;interviewing using telephone, face-to-face, and portable computer modes in structured and semi-structured formats;handling specimen kits, for instance, mailing, receiving, and cataloguing Buccal kits;and, extracting and coding data from medical charts and other paper and electronic forms. 5. Data processing and project wrap up - editing and coding of collected data;data entry and verification for quality control;summary statistics and reporting;database management and maintenance.